Summerfest '78
by schottzie
Summary: Hyde tries to convince Jackie to take him back-at Milwaukee's famous music festival.
1. Chapter 1

The July morning had started out cloudy but by ten it had cleared up and looked like it was

going to be a nice day. Hot but that was okay since it meant the girls would be wearing next to nothing and the cold beer would taste even better.

Eric wanted to be on the road by 10:30, which was a little early for Hyde considering he'd been up

late last night. Not intentionally. He just couldn't fall asleep. Jackie had stopped by the basement to

confirm their plans for going to Summerfest in Milwaukee and she'd been on his mind ever since.

Everyone was in their usual seats when she came in from the outside stairs. Kelso jumped up from his chair nearest the door.

"Hey Jackie," he thrust out his chest. "Fez and I caught a fish today."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him to sit next to Fez on the ratty old couch.

"Smooth , Kelso" Hyde drawled, still peeved at her for needing the Summer to decide who she wanted-himself or that idiot. Sure, Kelso was good looking and had been her first boyfriend but

seriously the guy had the i.q. of a turnip.

"We did! We caught a fish. It wasn't very big though," Fez pouted.

"That's nice Fezzy, " Jackie patted his knee which he took as encouragement to slide closer to her. Hyde frowned but Jackie just ignored the foreigner and turned to Donna, her dark ponytail brushing

her neck. Hyde pressed his lips together. He missed kissing her neck. Hell, he missed kissing all of

her. His eyes wandered over her face and down her neck towards …

"Hyde! Hyde-hello!" Eric was waving his hand in front of Hyde's face. "Earth to Hyde!"

He slapped Eric's hand away. "What, Forman? Geez."

"I asked what time you think we should leave tomorrow. The first band starts at one o'clock."

"Man this is going to be so awesome," Kelso grinned. "Music, beer and hot chicks! It can't get

any better!"

He caught Jackie's raised eyebrows and backtracked. "Except that you'll be there, sweet pea, and that makes it even awesomer!"

"Is that even a word?" Donna laughed. Jackie rolled her eyes again. It was amazing they hadn't stayed like that. She was always annoyed with Kelso.

"Whatever, Michael. I can't wait to see Peter Frampton!" she bounced on the couch, clapping

her hands. Fez stared at her chest with an enthralled look on his face so Hyde reached over and

smacked his arm.

"Ai! What was that for you sonofabitch?" he whined.

"Stop staring at her, man. It's perverted," Hyde growled.

Donna and Eric exchanged an amused look.

"Oh, please! Like you don't stare at her! She is a goddess." Fez protested. Jackie flashed him a

smile but deliberately ignored Hyde, which made him decide he needed to do something to get her

attention.

"I don't care about Frampton. He sucks. Let's be sure we're there in time to see Cheap Trick," he grinned.

Jackie's head whipped towards him so fast her ponytail nearly hit her in the face.

"Frampton does not suck! You suck, Steven!"

"Oh, yeah? That's not what you said in the back of the Camino," he smirked.

Kelso made that high pitched girly shriek Hyde found so freakin' funny. Jackie stood up, cheeks

red and amber eyes flashing.

"That was before you cheated on me, you-dumbass!" She grabbed her purse and rushed out,

slamming the door behind her. Kelso was laughing.

"Who's smooth now, Hyde?"

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly clever. You know Frampton is one of her favorites," Donna shook

her head.

"Not the way to win her back, man." Eric agreed, his arm around Donnas shoulders.

"I don't care," Hyde said defensively. "Frampton sucks and I'm not going to lie to get her back."

"And that, my friend" Kelso strutted over towards Hyde's chair. "Is why I will win her back. I

have no problem bending the truth to convince Jackie to chose me."

"Bend the truth? You did nothing but lie to her the whole time you were with her." Hyde stood,

eyes angry behind his aviators. Kelso didn't notice but Fez did.

"Hey-hey. Neither of you are good enough for my Jacqueline. She should be with Fez, who would

treat her like a princess. A sexy, hot princess who will make sweet love to-ai!" he clutched his

arm where Hyde's fist made contact. Kelso just laughed.

"That was a good one, man! I think I heard a bone break!"

"Yeah? You like that?" Hyde raised his fist towards Kelso, who quickly retreated to the other

side of the room.

"Alright, knock it off" Eric rose from the couch. "Let's meet up here at 10:30 and we'll head

out for Milwaukee." He turned to Donna. "May I walk you home, m'lady?"

She gave him a smile and they left together.

Kelso got his car keys out. "Come on, Fez. I'll give you a ride home. See you in the morning, Hyde."

After they left Hyde turned on the tv, alone and mad at himself for pissing Jackie off. He'd only

wanted to get her a little riled up so she would notice him. She'd been giving him the cold shoulder

on and off ever since-well, since he royally screwed things up by sleeping with that nurse.

After Kelso fell off the water tower and she said she "might" still have feelings for him he thought

he had a chance with her. But ever since their disastrous camping trip when she admitted to

playing him and Kelso against each other he'd been pretty pissed at her. When she announced

she was taking the Summer off for some "me" time and to decide who she wanted to be with he

was frustrated and thought "screw her". But damn if he still didn't think about her all the time.

Except for the old black and white tv tuned to Johnny Carson the house was quiet. Red and Kitty

had gone to bed and Forman wasn't back yet. Sighing, Hyde rolled a joint and lit up. God, Jackie

could still get him worked up. He needed to relax or he'd never get any sleep tonight. Not that

he'd been sleeping much since they broke up. As much as he hated to admit it he really missed her.

The basement door opened and Eric jumped over the back of the couch. "Hey, did you save any for me, man?"

Hyde passed him the joint and they finished it in silence while Bob Uecker cracked Johnny up

with stories about his inglorious baseball career. Funny stuff.

"So what's up with Jackie?" Eric asked, practically laying on the couch now. Hyde was quiet

for so long that when he spoke he had to force his eyes open.

"I don't know, man. If she isn't pissed at me, she's ignoring me. I don't know which is more annoying."

"Well, you know I find everything about her annoying," Eric started, holding up his hand when

Hyde glared at him. "But you sure seem to like her so can I give you some advice?"

Hyde snorted. "Advice from you, Forman? Didn't you break up with Donna because she wore

your promise ring around her neck? And didn't you refuse to get back together after she and

Casey…"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Eric scowled. "But haven't we always gotten back together? Even when I

do incredibly stupid things?"

Hyde thought for a few minutes. "Yeah, ok. So, Donnas' an idiot too." He rubbed the back of

his neck. "Guess you've got a point, Forman. What's your advice for getting Jackie back?"

Eric sat up. It was rare for Hyde to take anyone's advice so he had to make it good. He spread

his hands as if making a presentation and cleared his throat.

"Don't make her mad."

Hyde scoffed. "That's it? That's your brilliant advice? Don't make Jackie mad. Jackie's always

mad about something. Geez, Forman."

"Yeah she's mad 'cause you piss her off! How about trying to be nice to her?"

"Be nice? Nice?" Hyde stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. The little buzz he had going

was gone. "I'm not nice, Forman. Where have you been? Besides, if I start acting all nice she'd

think I was nuts. Or that I'm caving. And I'm not caving. I said I was sorry and she can take it

or leave it," he practically snarled.

Eric looked at him with an impassive face then said, "Looks like she's leaving it, man."

Hyde's shoulders slumped and he sat down in his chair suddenly exhausted. Forman was right

and he didn't know what to do.

"Listen, man-if you care about her and you want to be with her-tell her," Eric said.

"I did. She knows how I feel."

"Does she? 'Cause Donna says Jackie cries herself to sleep every night."

Hyde's head came up. "She does? Crap." His gut twisted. He hated it when women cried but

he couldn't stand it when Jackie did.

"I know this isn't my business but you really hurt her. I don't think she really wants to be with

Kelso but she knows what she'll get with him."

"Yeah, a lying cheat," Hyde said. Eric only raised an eyebrow in response.

"I never lied," Hyde mumbled.

Eric stood up. "Well, you know what I think, for what its worth. Girls like it when you treat them special and we all know Princess Jackie eats that stuff up. It worked for Kelso."

"I'm not buying her a stupid unicorn or…"

Eric shook his head. "Now you're just being stubborn. You don't have to buy her anything

although it wouldn't hurt. Just be nice to her. It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Eric was serious and

curious too. He's never seen his best friend so torn up over a girl. "That is if you really want

her back."

"Yeah," Hyde's head was in his hands. "I do. I want her back. Thanks, Forman."

Eric slapped him on the back and vaulted over the couch. Once at the stairs he turned back.

"Are you sure? 'Cause this is Jackie we're talking about."

Hyde grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then. Goodnight," and Eric was up the stairs. Hyde headed for his room where he spent a

restless night trying to think of ways to let Jackie know he still wanted her –without having to

actually say it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hyde stumbled up the basement stairs the next morning he could hear several voices and a

lot of laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Nice legs, man" he smirked when he saw what everyone was laughing at-Kelso in a pair

of cut off denim shorts. It might get up to ninety degrees today but no way would you ever see him in a pair of shorts.

"You're all just jealous 'cause I've got nice legs and a great tan," Kelso pouted.

"Yes, do you sunbathe in your bikini?" Fez snickered.

"Whatever. I'll be cool and the chicks will all be wanting me." Kelso sat down at the table

next to Eric who was plowing his way thru a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Forman, are you sure that's a good idea? Eggs and beer-that's a toxic mixture," Hyde said,

snatching a piece of toast from the plate on the table, courtesy of Kitty. She handed him a glass

of bright orange liquid.

"Here, Steven honey, have some tang" she cooed. The guys all burst into laughter.

"Thanks, Mrs. F," he grinned and made an exaggerated slurping noise after he took a big

swallow. "Ah, now that's good tang!"

Eric nearly spit his eggs out he was laughing so hard. Fez and Kelso were both giggling. Mrs. Forman just looked confused.

"I know how much you boys all like Tang" she said.

"Well, we're not sure about Fez," Hyde grinned. "Say, Fez, do you like tang? Have you ever had tang?"

Fez glared at him. The patio door slid open and Kelso shouted. "Speaking of tang! Hey Big D!"

Donna smacked him in the head-hard. Unlike Mrs. Forman she knew what "tang" was and she wasn't going to put up with Kelso's idiocy today. She'd already endured a morning of Jackie's

nagging her about what they should wear today and how they should fix their hair. Stuff Donna

normally could care less about but she was glad now that she had taken the little cheerleaders

advice because Eric was staring at her with his mouth open. Not especially attractive since it was filled with scrambled egg but she'd take it. Even though it went against her feminist views it was nice to

have that kind of an effect on a guy.

"Now Donna, be sure you put on plenty of sunscreen on all that bare skin. You don't want to get

all freckled." Mrs. Forman tittered.

Hyde nodded. Not that he minded freckles on redheads but he preferred Jackie's flawless olive

toned skin. Donna was wearing tight jeans and a skimpy tank top and she looked really good.

He couldn't help but wonder what his girl would be wearing.

His question was answered a few minutes later when Jackie came thru the patio door. He actually

choked on his tang-an irony not lost on him-as he stared at her.

"Are you ok, Hyde?" Donna grinned, looking between him and Jackie, who wore a bright red

halter top and a tiny pair of white shorts. Her platform sandals made her legs look a mile long even

though she was just a little thing. A cute, sexy, hot little thing Hyde thought, making a show of

putting his glass in the sink when really he needed to catch his breath and hide the raging hard on in his jeans.

All it took was Kelso blurting out, "Damn, Jackie! You look hot! I'm sitting next to Jackie on the

way to Summerfest!"

Hyde swung around. Shit, he'd lose his chance if he didn't think fast.

"Hey Kelso, I forgot something in the basement that we might need later. Go get it."

"What is it? Why should I get it?"

Hyde indicated Kitty with a jerk of his head. "It's air freshener for the car. You know, like

"incense" but for the car."

"What? Air freshener? Oh. Oh!" Kelso grinned. "Where is it?"

"It's –uh-in the usual place. Why don't you help him, Fez."

"I know where it is! Come on, Kelso" Fez grabbed Kelso and they barreled down the basement stairs in search of Hyde's stash. It would take them awhile since it was in his pants pocket. No way was

he going to let that pervert sit next to Jackie. Not the foreign pervert either. He'd been drooling

ever since Jackie walked in. Hyde made his move.

"Hey Jackie. Cute outfit," he smiled although he really wanted to gag. Jesus, Forman's advice

made him sound like a girl. This being nice wasn't going to be easy. It just didn't come naturally

to him.

Donna and Eric were laughing at him as they headed out towards the Vista cruiser. Jackie just gave him a suspicious look and a mumbled "thank you".

Mrs. Forman followed them out to the driveway. "Here's a cooler with some snacks and soda. Be sure you drink plenty today. It's going to be a hot one!"

Following Jackie out to the car Hyde couldn't keep his eyes off her rear end. Yeah, it was going to be

a hot one alright. He turned to pick up the cooler and Kelso dashed past him, followed by Fez.

"We'll be sure to drink lots, Mrs. Forman," Kelso shouted. "Hyde, I couldn't find the stash-I

mean…" He glanced guiltily at Mrs. F.

"Never mind, man" Hyde had planned on opening the car door for Jackie so she could sit by the

window and he could sit next to her but he had the cooler in his arms and before he could say

anything she was sliding in next to Donna in the front seat. Kelso and Fez fell into the back seat,

giggling like two year olds. Hyde sighed, stashing the cooler in the back. Now he'd have to sit

with the moron twins all the way to Milwaukee and Jackie was still ignoring him. This was not

starting off the way he had planned.

Hyde's fist was actually sore by the time they reached Milwaukee. He'd punched Kelso and

Fez so many times it wasn't even fun anymore. Kelso kept making dirty comments to Jackie,

which she ignored. At least she was ignoring Kelso too but he was such an idiot he didn't

realize it. Fez went on and on about all the fair food he was going to eat until they all yelled at

him to shut up. Eric told Hyde to push him out of the moving car if he said "cheese turd" one

more time.

"Its curd, you idiot. Its cheese curd," Eric shouted, which only made Fez giggle and Hyde punch

him again.

Finally at the shore of Lake Michigan where a nice breeze greeted them, they parked and headed towards the fairgrounds. Hyde paid for Jackie's ticket under the banner proclaiming "Welcome

to Summerfest America's Largest Outdoor Music Festival". She tried to pay him back as they

walked towards one of several stages set up but he waved her off.

Cheap Trick, a band from Rockford Illinois, just across the state border, was due to start at one

o'clock. The bleachers were packed so they made their way to the cement area in front of the

stage and were able to find an empty table which they quickly claimed. They still had a little

time before the show started so Hyde walked over to Jackie.

'Hey, can I get you a beer? Or a soda?"

She looked up at him "Ok-sure. A beer sounds good." She dug in her purse for some cash . He

was a little offended. He wouldn't have offered if he wasn't going to pay. "Nah, that's ok. I

got it," he said and stomped off.

She turned to Donna. "What's his problem?"

"Jackie, he was being nice. He wanted to buy you a beer. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just unusual."

Eric leaned across Donna. "Not if you think about it. Doesn't Hyde always make sure you are taken care of if we're partying. Kelso was the one always mooching off you. Hyde always made sure you

had a drink."

"Yeah, I guess, although he mostly makes sure he has a drink," she laughed then shrugged. If Steven

wanted to buy her beer, whatever. It was just a beer, which actually tasted really good when he came

back with it. She noticed he stayed by her side while they drank and talked with Eric and Donna.

Kelso and Fez had already gone off in search of something to eat, which made her stomach growl.

She hadn't eaten anything but a yogurt this morning.

"Are you hungry?" Hyde asked her. "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

She flushed a little. "No, I'm ok."

"Come on, Jackie. Mrs. Forman heard your stomach rumbling all the way back in Point Place and

she's making you a sandwich right now. She's going to make Red bring it you, which will really

piss him off. Unless you want to piss Red off, let me get you something to eat. Besides, you should

have something in your stomach if you're going to drink today."

She laughed and glanced over at Donna, who stood up. "I could eat," the redhead shrugged.

"Ugh, when can't you, you lumberjack?" Jackie groaned but stood up too. "Alright, let's get some-thing. But no cheese turds!"

Eric and Donna scarfed down corn dogs and fries while Jackie nibbled on a cheeseburger. Hyde

had insisted on paying, almost like they were on a date, which was weird. When he handed her the

tin foil wrapped burger he grinned. "Something shiny for you, doll."

She started to smile but then remembered they were not back together. He was acting like they were,

being all sweet and looking all sexy. Damn, he looked good in his jeans and a tight white tshirt, his

only concession to the hot summer sun. She was still upset with him and he couldn't be allowed

to think everything was ok just because she wasn't ignoring him.

Besides, she still hadn't decided if she would be better off with Michael. She looked around for her

doofus ex and saw him chatting up some tall blonde in a tube top. Funny that it didn't bother her.

Michael was a flirt, which she understood. He was also a cheat, which she didn't understand. If

you loved someone why would you cheat on them? Looking at Steven while he downed his soda

she shouldn't have been suprised when he cheated on her because he had never told her he loved

her. But she had always known in her heart that he did, even if he didn't say it. And despite his

scruffiness and being born into poverty –which she equated with being bad-he had an innate decency.

Why tell her he loved her after he cheated? It just didn't make sense.

She shook her head. It was all too confusing and she'd spent too much time thinking about it all Summer.. She just wanted to have fun today. If Steven wanted to play nice, she could too. She could go back to ignoring him tomorrow.

"Something wrong?" Hyde asked. She'd been quiet for an unusually long time. For Jackie, at least.

"No, I'm fine. Are you done? I think I hear the band starting up."

"Ok" he tossed his wrapper in the trash and putting a hand on the small of her back, which she felt all the way to her toes, guided her back towards the music stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheap Trick was into a roaring edition of "Surrender" and everyone in the crowd was singing along.

Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird

Surrender -Surrender-but don't give yourself away

Donna and Jackie were standing on the table, arms around each other and singing really off key

but they were having fun. They jumped down when the song was done and Kelso, with a snide

look at Hyde, decided it was time to put a move on Jackie. Robin Zander started singing "I Want You to Want Me" and even though he had been preoccupied with all the other good looking girls in

a fifty yard radius Jackie let him put his arm around her. When he tried to dance with her she laughed and pushed him away.

"God, Michael, you are the worst dancer!"

He screeched and stomped away, leaving the field open for Fez, who actually could dance. But

she swatted him away too.

"Go away, Fez! You smell like-ugh-a cheese turd!" and she giggled. He really did smell bad but

then again he had eaten so many different foods it was no surprise.

When Donna and Eric laughed Hyde realized he must look like a moron, standing there and

watching her. Eric nudged him.

"Come on, man. Ask her to dance."

"Yeah, Hyde. Jackie always used to gush about how she loved to dance with you," Donnas'

gray eyes were twinkling.

"Yeah? Ok," he felt like a lovesick twelve year old but he stepped behind Jackie and taking a

deep breath, slipped his arms around her little waist. She started and looked over her shoulder at him but she didn't pull away, which he took as a good sign.

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I'd love you to love me

I'm beggin' you to beg me

Robin Zander belted out the song while Rick Nielsen played his guitar like a madman and Bun E. Carlos pounded the drums. Jackie felt Steven's strong arms around her and wanted to cry. She used to love this song but now it just made her sad. Once when they had been laying on his cot after making love this song had come on the radio and he had sung to her, like he was now. Softly, in

her ear, arms wrapped around her.

I'll shine up my old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt

I'll get home early from work, if you say that you love me

She was stiff in his arms at first but when he rested his cheek against her hair, she seemed to relax

a little. He decided to push it a little farther and swayed to the music. Her hands came up and rested

on his arms, where they were wrapped around her waist. They stayed that way for the rest of the set,

breaking apart when Fez came back, giving them both a dirty look.

"Where is Kelso?" he demanded. "What have you done with him, Hyde?"

"I haven't seen him," Hyde scowled. "Did you lose your date? Maybe he ran off with another guy."

Jackie covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Better yet, look under the nearest skank," Eric chimed in.

"Why? Is your sister here?" Jackie blurted out then she laughed. Hyde gave her a high five and Donna grinned.

"Good one, Jackie, but I was actually referring to your Mom," Eric laughed.

The rest of the afternoon was a blast. They drank and joked around, wandered around the other

stages and danced to BTO's pounding "Taking Care of Business" and "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet". Kelso came back at some point, lip gloss smeared on his cheek and his tshirt on backwards.

Jackie just rolled her eyes. Donna called him a pig and Fez said he was jealous-whether of Kelso

or the girl who made out with Kelso no one was sure.

They walked around the fairgrounds, went on a few rides, drank some more and finally, wanting

to get out of the sun for awhile they made their way over to the shoreline. They found a stretch of grass under the big oak trees . Kelso and Fez passed out next to each other and within a few minutes Donna and Eric were making out. It was funny to watch because when Donna rolled on top of Eric

he grunted and gasped for air, arms flailing.

"Wimp," Hyde sneered.

"Lumberjack," Jackie sniffed. "Get off him, Donna! He can't breathe! You'll break his little bird

bones."

Hyde laughed and their eyes met until she looked away. He reached over and touched her knee.

The skin was warm and as smooth as silk.

"I miss this-hanging out, making fun of Forman," he said.

"Me too," she said but then her eyes narrowed. "But it's not my fault we don't do it anymore. I

didn't want to break up. That was all on you, Steven."

His first instinct was to remind her of Kelso draped all over her on the Pinciotti's couch but he pushed that instinct aside.

"I know. You're right," he sighed.

"I am? I'm right? Hey everyone, did you hear…" and she made to stand up. He pulled her back down.

"Ok. Knock it off. You don't want to wake the kids," he motioned towards the others. Donna

and Eric had joined the moron twins for a nap. She sat down and looked out across the lake where several sailboats skimmed across the blue water. A breeze caught a lock of her hair and sent it

across her cheek. He couldn't help himself. He reached out and pushed it behind her ear, feeling

it slide thru his fingers. Her big eyes were looking at him and he remembered what Eric had

said- let her know how you feel.

He cleared his throat, a nervous habit. She'd once told him it was his tell and damn if she wasn't

right. Before he could say anything though, she took his hand.

"Steven, this has been fun today. Let's not argue and spoil it. Can we just agree to be friend's

today-and not worry about anything else?"

He sighed. Damn, she was frustrating. Just when he'd worked up the nerve she let him off the

hook. But it had been nice to just hang out. No pressure. No drama.

"Ok, Jackie. That's cool," he said, zen firmly back in place. He stood up and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her to her size five heels. She wobbled and fell against him, laughing softly. He steadied her with his hands at her waist.

"Jackie," he breathed and bent his head to kiss her. She pulled away, eyes wide. She looked scared.

What the hell?

"Come on, Steven. I'll let you buy me a beer and maybe a funnel cake," she said, hooking her purse

over her shoulder. He snorted. He'd been buying her beer all day. Fez popped up like a jack in

the box.

"Did someone say funnel cake?'

"Did someone say beer?" Kelso sat up and stretched.

Eric and Donna got up too and they all drifted over to the beer garden, the sun starting to sink

towards' the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Security was checking for i.d. at the beer garden. Jackie was the only one not eighteen yet but she

flirted her way in, eyes big and wiggling her cute little ass. Hyde had to admire her skill even while

it irritated the hell out of him. She shouldn't be using those moves on anyone but him and he didn't

like the way the bouncer kept staring at her after they got in.

Sure enough they had just ordered their first beer when the asshole approached her, pinning her against the bar. Kelso was oblivious, too busy eyeing up other girls but Hyde was there in a second. He'd only been a few feet away from her.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you ok, Jackie?" He jabbed the bouncer's shoulder. Jackie shook her head, eyes wide. She looked scared and when Jackie was scared she clammed up.

"She's fine. In fact, she's more than fine," the bouncer leered, his big hand squeezing her ass. Hyde

felt his blood boil.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone?" Donna had noticed what was going on and didn't want a

fight.

"Why? You jealous, red? Don't worry. There's enough of me to go around," the bouncer smirked.

Eric puffed up his chest and glared at the bouncer, which was actually kind of funny since the guy

had at least seventy pounds on him. Hyde hadn't taken his eyes off of Jackie's frightened face.

"You need to let go of her. Now." he growled at the bouncer.

"Oh, yeah? And what if I don't, punk?"

Hyde's fist crashed into his jaw so fast he never saw it coming. The guy was big. He staggered and let go of Jackie but he didn't go down. Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and ran for the exit. Eric and

Donna were on their heels but Kelso and Fez were left behind.

"Hyde, what about…Shit!" Donna yelled when she saw the bouncer burst out of the beer tent.

"We'll find them later. Split up. We'll meet you back at the rock stage," Hyde shouted back and

pulled Jackie along with him.

They ran thru the fairgrounds, dodging vendors and other partiers until he was sure they had lost

that asshole . He pulled her into one of the other music venues only to realize when she squeezed his

hand that the group onstage was K.C. and the Sunshine Band.

"Oh, Christ," he groaned and turned to leave. "Not disco!"

Jackie was tugging on his hand and jumping up and down. "Steven, please! Let's stay here awhile.

It's K.C.! Please!" She leaned towards him with wide eyes and her bottom lip stuck out. He'd never

been able to resist that look.

"Fine!" he groused and let her pull him closer to the stage. God, he hoped he wouldn't run into

anyone he knew.

K.C. was singing "Keep It Coming Love" and dancing, wearing white flares and a blue satin

baseball jacket. Hyde thought he looked like a freakin' clown but Jackie was having fun so he

crossed his arms over his chest and tried to block out the music. He had always enjoyed watching her dance. Too bad it was to this crap.

"I love this song!" she squealed .

"Of course you do," he grumbled. He let her enjoy herself for a few more songs until he just

couldn't stand it anymore. Besides, he'd noticed a few guys checking her out and he didn't want to get in another fight. He grabbed her arm. "Come on, Jackie. Let's go."

"What? Why?" she pouted.

"I never thought I'd say this but we're going to miss Frampton if we don't get going."

"Oh! You're right. Let's go, Steven!" and grabbing his hand she headed for the exit. Laughing

at a couple doing the "bump" she pulled him along. As far as he was concerned it was just a lame ass excuse for people to touch their private parts together. It looked like the kind of dance Fez would

enjoy. Then again, if Jackie would do it with him he could get into it. Not that he'd ever needed

an excuse to touch her before but if she didn't take him back soon, he might.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and it was like she was his girl again. Yeah, she was annoying

sometimes and bossy too but she was so full of life, so-something-that being with her felt like

nothing else he'd ever felt before

By the time they got back to the main stage Frampton was just coming on. Jackie made a dash for the stage.

"Cripes," Hyde grumbled and pushed his way after her. By chance he saw Donna and Eric and motioned for them to follow him. Jackie was a few rows from the front but she couldn't see over the crowd. Hyde chuckled, not even her four inch heels were going to help.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Kelso yelled, plowing into Hyde, who glared at him.

"Here, man. We came here. Where's Fez?"

"Here I am," Fez mumbled around a mouthful of cheese popcorn.

"Geez, Fez. You're still eating?" Eric laughed.

"I did not know there were so many ways to enjoy cheese! Cheese popcorn, cheesecake, string cheese, cheese fries, cheeseburgers and of course, cheese curds. Oh, I love cheese!"

They all groaned. "Fez, you are going to be bound up for a week!" Donna laughed.

Kelso had noticed Jackie straining to see over the crowd and strutted over to her. "Hey, Jackie."

"Hi Michael," she said, glancing at him briefly then she shrieked because he had grabbed her waist and was lifting her up. "Michael! Let me go!"

"What are you doing, Kelso?" Hyde stepped forward, jealousy firing thru his veins.

"Putting Jackie on my shoulders so she can see better," Kelso grinned.

Maybe Kelso wasn't as stupid as he looked because that was actually a pretty good idea. Looking

around he saw several other girls were on guys' shoulders. Damn. why hadn't he thought of that?

"I don't know, Michael. You might drop me.." Jackie screamed when Kelso lost his hold on her.

She grabbed at his shirt but he stumbled."It's ok. I've got you," he said but he didn't and she

pitched forward, eyes wide. Hyde caught her and pulled her to his chest. Breathless she looked up

at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Steven. He is such a doofus."

He nodded, taking in the feel of her little body pressed against him. He cleared his throat. "You

can get on my shoulders if you want, doll."

"No fair! It was my idea," Kelso protested, grabbing Jackie's arm. She pulled away.

"No,Michael. I don't trust you," and she saw Hyde smirk. She shot him a glance. "I don't know

that I trust you either, Steven."

He frowned at her. This wasn't just about Kelso dropping her. Maybe this was his opening.

"Come on, Jackie. I won't drop you," and he leaned over to whisper in her ear so the others

couldn't hear. "Please, trust me."

She bit her bottom lip and God, did he want to sink his own teeth into it's plump softness.

"Ok, I'll trust you," she said quietly and his heart pounded against the inside of his chest. He

pulled her closer but she put a hand out to stop him.

"I'll get on your shoulders and trust you won't drop me. That's all." she said, eyes flashing.

Damn, she was just playing him but he'd take what he could get. For now. He crouched down

and with help from Fez, she swung one leg over his shoulder and then the other. Holding her

legs he stood up and felt her tighten her thighs around his neck. He couldn't help but laugh at

Kelso's sullen expression.

""I'm sorry, Michael but you know you would have dropped me," Jackie soothed. "At least

Steven won't get distracted and let go of me."

"Whatever, Jackie-oh, look! Some chick threw her top at Frampton! Come on, Fez," and Kelso

was gone. Fez followed him like a lemming thru the sea of teenagers.

"Moron," Hyde mumbled and felt Jackie's laughter against the back of his head. "Hey Forman,

why don't you let Donna get on your shoulders?" he razzed his buddy just to feel Jackie's

giggle vibrate down his spine.

"Oh, please! Donna should let Eric get on her shoulders! She's way stronger than that twizzler,"  
she said in her bitchiest tone.

Donna glared up at her but Jackie shrugged. "What? It's true!"

"Yeah, but what he lacks in strength he makes up for in endurance," Donna grinned and wrapped

her arms around her skinny boyfriend.

"Oh, ewww, Donna!" Jackie squirmed and Hyde gripped her thighs. Her smooth, firm thighs. Maybe

this wasn't such a great idea after all.

Fireworks exploded across the stage as Frampton broke into "Do You Feel Like We Do'" and Jackie

swayed on Hyde's shoulders. He had to admit the little English dude could really play the guitar and what he could do with a talk box was pretty fuckin' cool. Plus it was fun to see Jackie having such a good time. Not that he could see her but he could feel her excitement and hear her singing along.

Eric got him a beer but since he had a firm grip on Jackie he asked her to hold it for him. She would

lean over and hold it to his lips so he could take a sip then she would take one herself. Normally

he would tell her to get her own but he really didn't mind. Mostly he liked how her breasts pressed

against the back of his head. When the condensation from the cup dripped into his hair he complained and she stuck her fingers in his curls and giggled.

"Hey, knock it off," he protested but he actually liked it when she laughed and did it again.

"Do you think our babies would have your curly hair?" her nails scratching lightly on his scalp felt fantastic and he almost missed what she'd said.

"That's enough beer for you. Hey everyone, no more beer for Jackie. She's had enough. She's

talking crazy now."

"Fine, but I still say we would have beautiful babies," she pouted and leaning over, tried to look

at his face.

"That might be kinda hard seeing as you won't even go out with me," he snapped, a little pissed.

"Are you saying we-oh, never mind! Don't be such a grouch, Steven. Oh! I love this song!" and

she was bouncing up and down on his shoulders to "Show Me the Way".

He pressed his lips together and kept quiet. Her thighs were so close to his mouth and all he had to

do –what the hell, he thought. Turning his head a little he kissed her inner thigh. She went still and

gripping her thighs tighter, he kissed it again, a little higher up and a little longer. She didn't say

anything so he licked her inner thigh then ,pulling a little bit of her silky skin into his mouth he sucked on it. He heard her gasp and then her fingers were in his hair. He sucked a little harder and felt the back of his neck heat up from where her crotch was pressed against it.

Since he kinda had her trapped he decided to take advantage of it-not very nice of him but fun as hell.

He ran the fingers of one hand gently up from her calf to her knee then along her inner thigh. He slid a finger under the edge of her shorts. She was as still as a statue but he could feel her rapid breathing against his head. He pushed past her panties and slid a finger into her core. She clenched around it. God, she was tight and wet. He slid his finger around her clit and kissed her thigh again.

"Steven!" she hissed and tugged painfully on his hair. "Stop it!"

"Ow! Christ, Jackie!" he had to make a grab for her because she was trying to get down .

"Let go! Let me down!" she struggled.

"Ok-ok. Be careful. Geez," he complained and crouching down, helped her off his shoulders.

Before he had stood up she was off, pushing thru the crowd.

"Hyde, what's wrong? Where did Jackie go?" Donna asked, grabbing his arm. He shook her off

and took off after his crazy ex-girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate it! This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer and sexier, for those of you who like that sort of thing!

After several frantic minutes Hyde found Jackie leaning against the brick wall of the women's

rest room, eyes closed and breathing hard. God, she was gorgeous.

"Jackie, are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open and her lips parted. He waited for her to tear into him. He shouldn't have done it but God, he wanted her so bad. Instead she reached out and grabbing his t-shirt, she pulled him towards her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but damn, Jackie, you look so hot and …"

"No, not that. Of course, I look hot. Why did you sleep with that nurse?"

He tilted his head back, frustrated. "Do we have to have this conversation again? I told you. I

thought you cheated on me with Kelso."

She tugged on his shirt, looking pissed. "I know that, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid," he growled at her but his hands found their way to her waist. She pressed

her lips together then took a deep breath.

"Well, if you weren't acting so stupid! I'll word it differently and maybe I'll get a better answer.

Why would you want to hurt me like that?"

He started at her, dumbstruck. Didn't she know? It was pretty obvious. At least to him it was.

Staring at her he saw she looked genuinely hurt and confused. He cleared his throat.

"I guess-I did it 'cause I was mad," he mumbled.

"Do you always do stupid things when you're mad?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Hello! Do you know me at all?"

She laughed a little. "Really, Steven, rather than storming off and sleeping with the first random

skank who asked, why didn't you kick the crap out of Michael and then ask what was going on?"

He really didn't want to have this conversation. Not here, not now but the look on her face and

Eric's advice made him stop and think about it. She deserved an honest answer but this wasn't

easy for him. So instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her hair.

"Jackie, come on. I was mad and ok, I was jealous. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry. I

promise, baby, it won't happen again," and he kissed her soft hair. Pulling her closer, he kissed her jaw, then her cheek.

Her arms slid around his back and turning her face, she pressed her mouth against his. Damn if the

energy that arced between them wasn't enough to power the entire fairgrounds. He pushed her against the brick wall and ran his hands up her sides. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she met it with her own. Tongues tangling and hands clutching at each other Hyde actually forgot where

they were until some drunk bumped into them and shouted "Get a room!"

Scowling, Hyde shoved the asshole away and grabbed Jackie's hand. He was going to take her behind the building when he remembered what Forman had said about treating her special. Granted his options were limited but he could do better than groping her behind a busy, smelly restroom.

"Where are we going? Steven, we're missing the concert!" she pulled on his hand.

"Screw Frampton," he muttered and didn't give her a chance to get away. He bent at the knees a little and threw her over his shoulder, much to the amusement of everyone around them. Outraged,

she slapped his back and anywhere else could reach.

"Steven! Put me down! I'm going to kick you if you don't put me down!" she screeched.

"Not until you shut your piehole," he grinned. This was like old times. "Do you want everyone in

the greater Milwaukee area to hear you?"

Looking around, she noticed everyone staring and laughing at them so she snapped her mouth shut and hid her face, warm with embarrassment, against his back. Passing a stand selling brightly woven blankets he snatched one and kept walking.

"Steven! Stop! You can't steal that-oh!" she gasped when he smacked her rear end.

"Don't worry. I'm just borrowing it," he said and headed towards the lake and the grassy area where

they had relaxed earlier in the day. He set her down on her feet but held on to her hand.

"What are you doing? Why did we come here?" she demanded, arms crossed.

He spread out the blanket and sat down on it, facing the lake. When he didn't answer she huffed,

shifted on her feet several times then finally, with an exaggerated sigh, sat down next to him. Looking out over the water where the lights from the ferris wheel reflected back at them, she

breathed, "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Yeah," he said and turned to look at her. He reached over and picked up her hand then cleared

his throat. "Listen, Jackie. I know you said you needed the Summer to think about things… but cripes, you're killing me here."

She tossed her hair. "Am I? Good! You deserve it," she snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry-it'll never happen again." He hated that he was practically begging

and it kind of pissed him off. This is what he imagines Forman feels like, always apologizing.

And he hates that she has this power over him.

She was staring at him but not saying anything and that was worse than her constant chattering.

He wished she'd rant or yell. Hell, kick him even. Anything but silence or worse yet, tears-which

he saw shimmering in her eyes before she looked away. He squeezed her hand.

"Jackie, say something. Come on, don't cry. Please."

She tipped her head back and blinked hard. "I'm not crying. I'm not!" she said when he raised his

eyebrows. "I don't know what you want me to say, Steven. What? I'm angry and I'm hurt. You

know all that. I just can't seem to get past it. I don't know how to forgive you."

"Yet you forgave Kelso over and over," he barked. "And that idiot's slept with half the girl's in

Point Place."

"I know that but it never hurt as much as when you did it. I've always known Michael couldn't be trusted but he never meant to hurt me, like you did."

He hung his head. She was right. He'd only slept with that nurse to get back at her. Even though it

felt like shit the whole time. They sat under the trees for several minutes, the music from all the different venues blending together. Raising his head he glanced over and saw her carefully wiping

a tear off her cheek and he broke.

"Jackie," he murmured and wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her onto his lap. With a

quiet sob she buried her face in his shoulder while he stroked her back. God, he didn't know what

to say. He was a chicken shit too afraid of his own feelings to admit them to her. How could he tell

her without looking like a wuss that he had been so devastated when he thought he lost her that he reacted the only way he knew how. He did the one thing that he knew would hurt her the most-he cheated. Instead he said nothing and just tried to comfort her the only way he knew how-with his

body.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter will be longer and sexier. There will be language-Hyde has a potty mouth-and smut. I'm leaving it as a "T" rating because I don't think it deserves an "M" rating.

I apologize to anyone who thinks it does but consider yourselves warned! If you are enjoying my story let me know!

Hyde softly kissed her check and when Jackie raised her face he wiped the tears away with the

pad of his thumb. She sniffed and he kissed the tip of her nose. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she snuggled closer to him. She fit so perfectly that it was like she was made just for him.

Before either of them gave it any thought their lips were touching and he was lowering her to the

ground, the blanket he'd swiped soft against her back. He slipped his tongue between her plump

lips and she pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it gently, stroking it with her own tongue.

As much as he loved everything they had done together kissing her was the absolute best. She put

everything she had into it. When Jackie kissed you, you knew she wanted you, that she felt something for you . He caught his breath-maybe that was what he missed the most about her. She made him feel special. This beautiful girl wanted him. It was powerful stuff and he let it wash over him.

They broke apart, both breathing hard. Her amber eyes glittered up at him in the dark and giving

him a little smile, she ran her fingers thru his curly hair. Smoothing her long, dark hair away from her face he kissed her jaw then ran his tongue along the curve of her ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth and her earring stud clacked against his teeth. She laughed softly and he buried his face in her neck. God, she smelled fantastic-like vanilla and something uniquely her. He kissed her neck, right

where he knew she liked it.

Jackie pulled him closer, gasping a little when his erection pressed against her abdomen. He held

still, not sure what she was thinking but when one of her hands slipped from around his back to

rub him thru his jeans he figured she was ok with it. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled between her thighs. Their mouths met again and he teased hers open with his tongue, all

while rubbing gently against her. He didn't know how long they kissed and it didn't matter 'cause

he could kiss her all day but other parts of his body were calling for attention now.

He stroked her bare arm up to her shoulder then followed it with kisses. He pulled the tie on her

halter top loose and leaned back a little to look at her. "Christ, Jackie. You're beautiful," he breathed

and brought his mouth to her small, perfect breasts. Her head fell back when he pulled a small, pink

nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue.

Someone not too far off laughed and she pushed at his shoulders. "Steven, people will see us!"

"So what? They're just jealous. Screw 'em," he muttered but he yanked the blanket from under her

and pulled it around them, never taking his mouth away from her breasts.

"How convenient. Did you steal that blanket just for this purpose?" her tone was snippy. He glanced

up at her-was she pissed?

"No, but if I hadn't would you let me do this?" and he unzipped her little shorts and jerked them half way down her thighs.

"Steven!" she gasped but with his blue eyes laughing up at her she couldn't really be mad at him.

When he blew a raspberry on the warm skin of her stomach she laughed and squirmed. She loved-and hated-when he did that. It tickled but it also made her inner muscles clench because she knew how close his mouth was to her most private part. He did it again but when he tugged on the waist of her shorts with his teeth and pulled them all the way down she didn't move. Only her chest rose and

fell from her rapid breathing.

He pressed his nose against the soft curls at the apex of her thighs and breathed in her scent.

His tongue snaked out and flicked across her clit. She jerked like she'd been electrocuted. As

much as he would love to go down on her this probably wasn't the time or place so instead he

kissed his way back to her breasts. He unzipped his jeans but didn't pull them down. He wasn't

sure how far she wanted to go-they were in a public place after all. That didn't bother him one

bit but he didn't know if Jackie would get spooked.

"Damn, Jackie. That feels so good," he whispered when she wrapped her arms around him and

sucked on his neck. He slid his hands under her ass and pulled her against him, her silky bare skin rubbing against the roughness of his jeans. She must have found an angle she liked because she was

breathing faster and pressing harder against him. Chuckling to himself he reached down and found

her clit with his fingers.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said against her mouth and rolled the sensitive flesh between

his thumb and finger . Her tongue slid into his mouth and he pulled on it as he lightly pinched her clit, just the way she liked it. "Steven," she moaned and pushed against his hand.

"Yeah, doll?" He slid a finger into her-God, she was wet. She tugged on his jeans until his erection sprang free and she wrapped her hand around it. "Christ," he said thru clenched teeth as she stroked

him, first slowly then harder and faster. He wasn't going to last long if she kept that up. Luckily

she let go, jerked his jeans down and grabbed his ass with both hands. She whispered something-it sounded like "please"-against his neck so he eased into her. She was hot and tight-and incredible.

Clamping down on his control, he slid slowly in and out of her heat while she clutched his ass, panting softly in his ear. Then he felt her inner walls flutter and his control slipped a little. He

increased the pace and she moaned his name.

God, he hadn't felt this good since the last time they made love. Made love? Shit, she was messing

with his mind but he'd worry about that later. Right now he could barely think. His heart was pounding in his ears and his rock hard dick was pounding into her softness. "Jackie," he groaned and thrust hard. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh, god. Do that again, baby."

He grinned down at her. "Anything for you, doll." He thrust into her again and again until he felt

her tighten around him and her legs start to tremble. He let himself go, grasping her hips and pumping into her until he released with a shudder into her heat.

"Damn, Jackie. That was amazing," he groaned, kissing the damp skin of her neck. She was

breathing hard but not saying anything. Her legs had fallen away from his waist and her hands were no longer on his ass, which other than his dick was his favorite place for them to be. Actually he liked it best when she put her hands on his face and lightly scratched his sideburns with her nails.

Yeah, that was the best because then he could look into her big amber eyes and know she loved him.

Cripes, he sounded like a wussy he thought.

When she finally spoke her voice was quiet and hard. "Tell me, Steven, was it better than when you fucked that nurse?"

He jerked back and looked down at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

"You heard me," she pushed at his chest but he didn't budge.

"What the hell, Jackie?"

Her eyes were glistening in the dark. "I can't believe I let you do that…"

"Hey, no one forced you," he snapped. "I seem to recall you pulling my pants down and excuse me, but wasn't that your tongue in my mouth?"

"Oh, god! You are such an ass, Steven! Get off me!"

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell this is all about."

She glared up at him, "This is about you getting me drunk and…"

"Like hell. You aren't drunk and neither am I. Don't try to blame me for something you wanted as much as I did. You liked it and you know it. Try again," he growled at her.

She didn't say anything but he could he could feel her practically vibrating with anger. Trying to keep his own temper in check, he reached out and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Come on, Jackie. What is it? What's wrong?"

When she still didn't respond he kissed her cheek. She turned her face away and squirmed underneath him, trying to get free.

"I'm not letting you go and unless you want me to "force" you again you better stop wiggling that

hot little body." He couldn't help it-he wanted her again and he was pretty sure she could tell.

She stilled immediately and looked him in the eyes. Somewhere along the way he'd taken off his

glasses and stuffed them in his back pocket. He resisted the urge to put them back on. He had a feeling she'd really shut down if he did.

"So, what is it?" he asked, trying to be patient with her. He didn't usually have to encourage her to talk. She was a natural at it.

She huffed. "I'm mad, ok ?"

"What do you have to be mad about? You've got me and Kelso dancing around you like monkeys

trying to get your attention."

"You're not the only one who's allowed to be mad about things, Steven. I'm mad that you've been

so nice to me today when I just wanted to ignore you. I'm mad that you wanted to talk when I just wanted to listen to music today. I'm mad that you kissed me when I haven't decided who I want to be with."

He laughed under his breath. "Are you mad that I made you cum so hard too?"

She smacked his arm, "Yes, I am. I'm mad that you make me feel that way."

"I just can't win with you, can I?" he whispered against her neck. She poked his chest with her

finger.

"I'm mad because," and she jabbed him again. "You cheated on me for no reason…"

"Cripes, Jackie. How long are you going to hold that against me? I've said I'm sorry," he groused.

"Kelso cheated how many times…"

"Don't bring him into this! You always do that. This is about you, not him."

"Oh, really?" he sneered. "If you hadn't been all cozy with him on Donna's couch…"

She shoved hard enough that she got out from under him and grabbed her shorts. He pulled his jeans up while she wiggled into her clothes. When he tried to help fasten her top she slapped his arm.

"Get off of me," she hissed.

"That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago," he jeered then raised his voice in a fair imitation of hers. "Oh Steven!"

"Oh! You jerk!" she yelled and shoved him hard enough that he stumbled back a few steps. She

stalked past him, pulling her top into place and smoothing her hair down.

"Crap," he grabbed her purse and left the blanket, all while trying to zip his jeans and catch up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

A group of guys hanging out at the edge of the midway hooted and hollered at Jackie as she

stormed by but a murderous look from Hyde shut them up. He caught up with her by the carousel.

"Cripes, Jackie, wait up," he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but he held on tight. When he

swung her around to face him he saw she had tears in her eyes.

He pulled her close and sighed. "Why are you crying?" He hated it when she cried.

"I'm not crying! I'm just mad," she stomped her foot.

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes. "I piss you off, you piss me off. It's what makes things so

hot between us, doll."

She laughed a little reluctantly. "Maybe but mostly I'm mad at myself. I told myself I wasn't

going to give into your scruffy charm and here I am…" she shrugged.

He grinned. "Well, I am pretty irresistible."

She grinned back at him but it faded quickly. She stared at the ground for awhile, thinking hard. When she looked up her face was serious.

"Look, Steven. This doesn't mean we're back together," and she crossed her arms over her chest.

He was distracted by her cleavage so it took a minute for what she said to sink in.

"What?" he shook his head.

"You heard me," she snapped and turned away, heading back towards the rock stage where their friends were no doubt wondering what had happened to them.

Now he was good and pissed. Did she think she could just mess with him and then walk away? She had merged into the crowd that was holding up cigarette lighters and swaying to Frampton's "Baby,

I Love Your Way". Swearing under his breath it took him awhile to find her and the rest of his friends. By then she was back to ignoring him.

"Hey, where did you two go?" Donna yelled over the music. Hyde just scowled at her and she backed off. Eric handed him a beer and he slammed it. Maybe it would help him cool off but watching Kelso hitting on Jackie just made him want another. The temptation to get wasted was

strong but he knew he had to keep it together. If he got trashed no way would Jackie talk to him.

She always said he used beer and pot as a crutch. Maybe she was right 'cause all this drama was frustrating as hell and the best way to deal with it that he knew of was to get wasted.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Eric nudged him.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. Man, remember when we were kids and we didn't want anything to do

with chicks and all their crap?"

Eric laughed. "Yeah but I also remember when all we wanted was to get with a chick and all their

crap."

Hyde couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, that "crap" is pretty awesome," he said, staring at Jackie.

Eric noticed and shuddered. He didn't know what his best friend saw in the bitchy cheerleader

but he sure was hung up on her. "Did something happen?"

Hyde hesitated, "Nah, just the usual bullshit. She sends out mixed signals and I don't know where

I stand. Pisses me off."

"Everything pisses you off," Eric laughed. When he saw Hyde's shoulders slump he decided to

make another suggestion. "Maybe you need to take another approach. You've been waiting all summer for her. What if she had to wait for you?" Not expecting a response he turned back to Donna, who smiled and slipped her arm around his waist.

Hyde considered what Forman had said-Jackie had never been more interested in him then when

he was unavailable. He remembered when she had chased after him when she and Kelso broke up.

Man, she'd been a real pain in the ass-calling him, following him around, insisting they were perfect

for each other. Only when he'd taken her on a "date" had she backed off, which was weird because

that was when he realized he kinda liked her. He'd never forget that kiss on the hood of her Daddy's Lincoln. He had denied feeling anything only because she had first.

Maybe if he acted like he was over her she would realize she still wanted him. He was pretty sure she did because Jackie wouldn't do what they had just done unless she still had feelings for him.

Maybe if he made her jealous she'd make up her mind real quick. Jackie was possessive. If she

thought he had moved on with another chick she might get jealous enough to decide she wanted him.

He looked around. There were plenty of good looking chicks in the vicinity and some of them were

checking him out. But if he hooked up with one of them now it would be too obvious that he was

messing with her. He'd have to play it right-give her some time to think about what happened tonight and if she didn't come to her senses in a few days, he'd find some girl to make her jealous.

He nodded to himself, pleased with his plan. He noticed she was watching him so he acted like he was jamming to the music. No way would he rock out to Frampton but she approached him. "Are

you enjoying the show, Steven?"

He shrugged, "It could be worse. At least it isn't David Cassidy."

She swatted his arm then clutched it. "Listen, Steven…"

"Yeah?" he looked down into her upturned face. Man, she was hot. She had that just fucked look about her. Her lip gloss was gone, her clothes were wrinkled despite her attempts to smooth them out and her hair was a little messy. This was his favorite look on her. Especially because he was

the one who had made her look that way. He realized she was saying something so he turned his

head towards her mouth. Her lips brushed his ear and he had to ask "What's that?"

"I-I was saying I hope you don't tell anyone that we…you know," her cheeks got a little pink.

All of his insecurities rushed to the surface and any zen he had left vanished. The words rushed out before he could stop them. Funny how that only happened when he was mad-or hurt.

"What, Jackie? Don't tell them that we fucked? Are you ashamed ? You don't want anyone to know you were with a –what did you used to call me? A dirty burnout?"

She inhaled sharply and he felt her hand tighten on his arm. He jerked it away so she wrapped her

arms around his waist instead. "Steven! How can you say that?"

He looked away from her, glad he had his shades back on. "So I'm good enough to screw around with but you don't want anyone to know?"

"Stop it! I didn't mean it that way. You know I loved being your girlfriend. And I love it when we…

you know I do! Steven, look at me. Please!" she turned his face towards her with a hand on his jaw.

He glared down at her. "What?" he grumbled.

Her eyes were imploring him to listen. "Its' just-it's private –between you and me. I'm not sure what it all meant except that I still obviously think you're hot."

"Of course you do," he nodded and she smiled a little. He sighed. "Look, Jackie, I won't tell anyone. You're right. It's no ones business. Besides, Kelso would bitch and moan and I'd have to beat the crap out of him. As much as I enjoy doing it, it gets old sometimes."

She laughed and leaned against him. "Steven, I know you think I'm being difficult…"

He snorted but she ignored it. "I just have to be sure. I think you know Michael was never really

in the picture. I mean, look at him."

Hyde glanced over towards his friends and saw Kelso trying to cop a feel off of Donna, who

swung at him and connected. Kelso fell into Fez and they went down. Fez held on-which was weird-but Kelso shook him off and clutching his jaw, hopped around yelling. "God, Donna!"

Hyde chuckled, "What a moron."

"Exactly," Jackie laughed. "I hope I've learned my lesson where he's concerned. I guess I was using him as backup in case…" she looked up at him and again, he saw something like fear in her eyes.

"Jackie, seriously. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Steven. When Michael cheated on me it never hurt as much as when you did. I'm afraid that if we get back together and it happens again…"

"Damn it, Jackie! I told you…"

She pressed her soft fingers to his mouth. "I just need some more time. I need to be sure that I can trust you again."

He sighed and tried to hold on to his temper. Looking at her he shrugged. "Okay but don't tell Kelso that he doesn't have a chance with you."

She tilted her head. "Why not?"

An evil grin widened his mouth. "Cause I want to tell him."

She laughed. "Whatever. Should I flirt with him to make him think I'm still considering him?"

He scowled, "No, that idiot doesn't need any encouragement."

"Aww, are you jealous, Puddin' Pop?"

He crossed his arms and just shook his head. She knew damn well he was but it was nice to hear her

call him by that stupid nickname.

"Okay, since you aren't jealous maybe I'll go dance with Fez," she tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to their foreign friend. He almost missed the taunting look she threw

at him because he was staring at her tight little ass in those shorts. Damn if she didn't have the best ass in the Midwest.

He glared at Fez when he swung her around in some fruity disco move but the perv just grinned and did it again. Jackie shrieked and held on. Man, she knew how to push his buttons and as much as

it annoyed him sometimes, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you believe Jackie?" Kelso asked. "Why would she dance with Fez when she could have all

this fine foxiness?" He motioned to himself. "I can see why she wouldn't want to dance with you, Hyde. 'Cause you cheated on her with a nurse!" His yell turned into a yip when Hyde's fist connected with his shoulder. "Damn, Hyde!"

"Knock it off, man. She's just doing it to make us jealous," Hyde said.

"Well, she better stop it 'cause Fez will take advantage. He's a great guy and all but he's like, super

horny," Kelso frowned.

"Like you aren't?" Hyde glared at him.

"Well, yeah but Jackie knows I am so-so…" he floundered.

"Shut up and go get me a beer," Hyde gave him a shove.

"Ok but you buy, I fly." Kelso held out his hand. Hyde slapped a five in it and Kelso dashed off

towards the beer tent.

Hyde watched Jackie flirting with Fez and decided he might have to put his plan into motion sooner

rather than later. She'd been torturing him all summer. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

Maybe that chick Raquel from the pool hall would help him out. She was the exact opposite of Jackie-a tough dirty blonde built like a brick shithouse. Yeah, he'd ask her out and see how Jackie

reacted. Two could play this game.

A half hour or so later the concert was over and everyone headed for the exit. Jackie got caught up and separated from them until Hyde, always watching her, caught up and grabbed her hand. He held on to her until they were out of the arena. She flashed him a grateful smile.

"You always take care of me," she said.

It was on the tip of his tongue to say she was his chick and of course he'd take care of her but he stopped himself. This was as good a time as any to set his plan in motion.

It was nearly midnight and the grounds were closing but they weren't ready to head home yet.

Forman, ever the responsible one, said he needed a little time to sober up for the drive home but the others could still party if they wanted.

They found a bar a few blocks from where they had parked. Luckily no one carded Jackie although

the bouncer eyed her and Donna up. Hyde's fists clenched and he glared at the guy, who held up his

hands apologetically.

"Sorry, man. Just lookin' ."

Hyde couldn't really blame the guy so he shrugged and followed his friends to the bar, keeping his

distance from Jackie. She frowned when he didn't offer to get her a beer. He leaned against the bar

and checked out the place. Old, rundown, rough crowd-just his kind of place. He made eye contact

with a chick dressed in biker leather and sizing him up, she headed over towards him.

"Hey," she said. She was decent looking-tall, sandy colored hair, nice rack.

"Hey," he took a swig of his beer.

"Wanna shoot some pool?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Sure, why not?" and he followed her to the back of the bar. As they played and the chick flirted with him he could feel Jackie's eyes burning a hole in his back. Good. She needed to know what

it felt like when the person you wanted ignored you and flirted with someone else.

The biker chick asked if he wanted to go out back for some fun. Before Jackie he would have been all over that but now he just turned her down and headed back towards his friends. He had no desire

to be with anyone but Jackie but maybe this would get her thinking.

"Hyde, why didn't you go with her? She was all over you!" Kelso half shouted.

"Yes, she looked like the kind of girl that would let you put your ball in her pocket, if you know what I mean," Fez leered.

"We know what you mean, Fez-and gross!" Donna laughed. She nudged Eric, who looked at Hyde then Jackie. The little brunette looked upset and Hyde had that conniving look in his eye. It was obvious something was going on.

"Nah, she wasn't my type," Hyde drawled.

"Not your type! She was totally your type!" Kelso crowed.

"Not any more," Hyde said and Jackie perked up, sending him a sweet little smile.

Eric and Donna watched their exchange curiously. "So how long before this unholy union is consummated-again?" Eric whispered to the redhead.

"Soon, if it hasn't been already. I have a feeling something happened when they disappeared at

the concert," she whispered back.

Eric gasped, eyes wide in mock horror. "Then we are all doomed to the fires of hell. The dark forces will unite and rise up once again …"

Donna giggled. "Shut up, Eric! I'm not sure what Hyde's plan is but it's going to be fun to watch.

Jackie looks like she wants to jump him and he's being all cool and dismissive."

"Yes, you're right. This could be interesting," Eric agreed and squeezed her hand. "Let's watch,

shall we?"

For the next hour it was like watching an episode of "Wild Animal Kingdom". Donna giggled behind her hand while Eric did the voice over in a low half whisper.

"Now the female of the species indicates her interest by pouting and thrusting her rear in the males'

direction."

"Eric!" Donna slapped his arm but said "Keep going!"

"Ah, now the male asserts his dominance over other members of the pack by showing his superiority at foosball. Intrigued, the female moves closer, fluttering her eyelashes and licking her lips."

By now Kelso and Fez were listening and laughing.

"Yes, my goddess is truly a wild creature. What I wouldn't give to tame her," Fez sighed.

"Well, I have tamed her, my friend, and…ow!" Kelso yelped when Donna smacked his head.

"Staking his claim the rutting beast stares down his rivals," Eric continued as Hyde gave dirty

looks to any guys who approached Jackie. Watching from a barstool, she clapped when he beat the high score on a "Six Million Dollar Man" pinball machine.

"Hailing the male's victory over his rivals', the female choses her mate and indicates her willingness to breed .."

"Victory over his rivals? What?" Kelso protested. "Nu-uh! I still have a shot with Jackie!"

"Kelso, man, look at them. It's obvious they want to be together," Eric dropped his announcers' voice.

"But I still want her" the pretty boy whined.

Donna shook her head. "You only want her because Hyde wants her."

"Yes, although you are a beautiful lover, Kelso," Fez soothed, oblivious to the confused look Eric

and Donna exchanged. "Jackie is now enthralled with Hyde's rough but passionate lovemaking."

"Wait a minute, Fez. How do you know all this? Have you been spying again, you little perv?"

Donna was furious and her voice got louder. "You better not be spying on me and Eric!"

"Oh please, Donna." the foreigner sniffed. "Why would I want to spy on you and nerd boy? I

prefer some excitement when I watch. How else can the Fez learn how to love the ladies?"

Eric looked offended and Donna embarrassed but Kelso burst into laughter. "Burn! That was a good one, Fez!"

Eric shook his head. "Whatever. You better not ever let Hyde know you've watched him and Jackie. He'd kill you. Seriously, Fez. And Kelso, you should back off and let them work things out."

Donna nodded in agreement. Kelso kicked the ground like a two year old having a tantrum but he

knew his friends were right.

"Ok-but only 'cause I met this girl tonight and I really wanna go out with her. I could still get

Jackie back if I wanted to."  
"You are a good friend," Fez patted him on the back.

Hyde and Jackie made their way over to their friends and they all agreed they should head out. It was nearly bar time and Red had set a curfew. They walked back to the car, joking and horsing around.

Hyde hid his surprise when Kelso got in the front seat with Eric, who was driving and Donna, who warned him to keep his hands to himself.

"Damn, Donna! You're no fun," he groused, folding his arms across his chest.

Jackie slid in next to Hyde and Fez, announcing he was tired, leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Hyde thought he might have to punch him all the way home for groping Jackie so it was cool that Fez was asleep within a few minutes of the Cruiser getting on the interstate. It wasn't long before Jackie rested her head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her and she snuggled against him.

"This is nice," he whispered in her ear and saw a little smile curve her lips.

Ten minutes later Kelso's head was flopping like a rag doll and Fez was snoring softly. Hyde could tell by the way her breathing slowed down and her body went soft against him that Jackie had

nodded off too.

Eric and Donna talked quietly in the front seat, her copper head on his bony shoulder. The radio

played softly in the background-"Waiting For A Girl Like You" by Foreigner. Despite all the drama

-or maybe because of it-it had been a nearly perfect day. Being with Jackie was never boring, that's for sure.

As the Vista Cruiser took them home after a hot summer day filled with beer, music and-Hyde smirked-sex , he pulled his girl closer. She was his girl-and they both knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I think I could have finished this fic with the previous chapter but somehow it seemed like it needed one more chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy it

and please review! Thanks for all the kind words and encouragement! By the way, I do not own the '70s show.

Hyde pulled into the Forman's driveway and cut the El Camino's engine. The house was dark,

it was late and he was frustrated. Taking Raquel out had turned out to be a bad idea. He had told

her to meet him at the Forman's on the off chance that Jackie would be there. If she wasn't then no

doubt his moron friends would be and he could count on them to tell her he was going out with

another chick.

He was waiting for Raquel when Jackie had walked in, her eyes sparkling and a smile on her

beautiful face. His heart started pounding when she wrapped her arms around him and announced

she had chosen him. He kissed her with all he had and damn, if it didn't feel good.

Then the freakin' door opened and Raquel was asking if he was ready to go. Reluctantly he pulled

away from Jackie, who waved a finger at the blonde biker chick.

"Who-whoa-who's this?" she demanded.

There was nothing to do but play it out. He couldn't tell his ex that this was all a ploy to win her back. She'd never let him hear the end of it especially since she had made up her mind on her own. Jackie was glaring at Raquel. Clearly she was jealous. She pulled on his hand as he moved towards the door and asked him to stay. It was all he could do not to slam the door in Raquel's face but he wouldn't do that to any girl-especially one who didn't deserve it.

So he blew Jackie off and left with his arm around Raquel's waist but all he could think of the rest of the night was the hurt in Jackie's big amber eyes. Shit, what had he been thinking? He should have stayed with her.

Sighing , he got out of his car and headed towards the back stairs to the basement. A movement

out of the corner of his eye startled him and he swung in it's direction, fists raised.

"It's just me," a little voice said in the dark.

"Jackie?" He moved towards the lawn chair on the back porch where she sat. "What are you doing

out here?"

In the dim light she shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Donna has Eric in our room so, no way I wanted

to be around for that!" her little nose wrinkled up in distaste.

He chuckled. "I don't blame you. Last week I was in my room and I heard someone crying. It was

Forman."

"What? Why was he crying? Was he alone?"

"That's the funny part!" He moved to sit in the chair next to her. "He and Donna were doing it and

he called her Leia. She nearly tore his balls off!"

Jackie's hands flew to her mouth in horror but her eyes danced in amusement. "Oh my God!"

They both burst into laughter.

"What a dweeb," she said.

"Yeah, he's a real dumbass," he smirked. "Red's got it right."

After their laughter faded away they sat in silence for awhile. He didn't know what to say.

She sighed, "I guess I'll ask since you won't tell me otherwise. Are you going out with that girl now?"

"Nah-it was nothing. No big deal. We hung out at the Hub and shot some pool at Smitty's."

"So-um-you didn't? You know," her voice was soft.

"God, no," he said then proceeded to put his foot in his mouth. "Not that I wouldn't have…"

Her head shot up. "Oh, really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's .." and too late he snapped his mouth shut.

She stood up, shaking her head. "What, Steven? She's hot? She's just your type? I don't know what

I was thinking by saying I'd picked you."

"Sit down, Jackie." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down in her chair. "It took you long

enough to decide-especially after what happened at Summerfest."

"Yeah, well, it looks like I might have made the wrong decision. You couldn't even wait for me.

You had to go out with some skank…"

He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his cool. After taking a deep breath he spoke. "You've kept

me and Kelso hanging for weeks. For whatever reason-he's doing some chick or he lost interest-

he's given up on getting you back. But stupid me, I've been waiting for you all Summer. You've been working on your tan or painting your nails or whatever other stupid shit you do…"

She gasped and would have said something but he cut her off. He was worked up now and damn if

he was going to let her get away with torturing him.

"You finally decide it's me you want and I'm supposed to get on my knees and thank you. Like hell. In fact, I think you owe me an apology," he half-snarled at her.

"An apology?" She popped up from her chair like a Mexican jumping bean. "For what?"

"For playing me-for making me look like an idiot," he snapped.

"Oh, you do that just fine all on your own, Steven!" She pushed past him and stomped across the

driveway to the Pinciotti's.

"Damn it," he muttered and kicked the chair she'd been sitting in. Just then Eric came thru the dark, glancing over his shoulder at a fuming Jackie.

"Hey, what's up with the cheerleader? She looks pretty pissed."

"I don't wanna talk about it. She drives me crazy," Hyde ran a hand around his neck, trying to ease the tension he could feel tightening his muscles. "Let's light up," and he headed for the basement. Shrugging, Eric followed him. Hyde threw him a smirk , "By the way, how's Leia?"

For the next week or so it was a standoff between Hyde and Jackie. She would taunt him with rings on her perfectly polished toes and lay out in Forman's driveway in a skimpy bikini. He would brush her off and pretend he wasn't interested but he wasn't fooling anyone. Their friends pleaded with him to just admit he wanted her but he held out.

Eventually Kelso, of all people, took it upon himself to get them back together. In typical screw up

Kelso style he got them to meet up in the driveway to talk. Hyde's stubbornness almost ruined their chance again but showing a surprising willingness to compromise Jackie spoke up.

"Look, I'll even go first. Steven, I want to be with you. And you?"

Looking in her beautiful eyes he caved-sort of. "Yeah, Jackie, I want to be with you too."

She gave him a flirtatious smile as she moved closer. "Because you lo…"

"Don't push it," he growled at her then pulled her into his arms. Their lips met and although he didn't say it, they both knew it. He loved her and she was worth the wait.


End file.
